Nenimad
by 13thFallenAngel
Summary: A girl on her 19th birthday must face the monstrous dragon Nenimad and bring about a new age of life and light. Will she be able to overcome all the darkness, both within and out?


**Hey. So I know I should be working on my stories but a lot of shit has happened in the padt month or two. I feel like I tore apart a family, no matter how** **much I've been assured it wasn't my fault, my muse is gone (I will find it again, I won't stop writing), someone died, and my college has been on strike for three weeks.**

 **Okay, depressing rant done.**

 **On with the short story.**

•••••

 _It was a dark day in the mountains. Not much different from any other day except it was Friday the 13th; in October no less. Fires rose from everywhere around, filling the sky with dark clouds of soot and smoke. Ash covered the ground and everything embedded in it. If it wasn't for the reflection of flames it would be a very monochromatic landscape. The air was thick to breathe, like sucking a green of hot boar soup into your lungs, except rather than tasting wonderful, it was like eating chalk._ _The constant darkness and difficulties seemed to elicit a rage from every creature big and small. When they weren't fighting to survive, dragging themselves slowly through the thick atmosphere, they were fighting others for food. The rations for every being were ever dwindling. It had been this way ever since the basilisk arrived. If things didn't change soon, this would become a barren, lifeless land._

 _Within the forests there was one that lived alone. A solitary life. Few knew anything about this matron, except that she seemed to rule the trees, and everything within. They didn't even know her name. No one understood how she survived living among the beasts. The story went that the day the demon had arrived, nineteen years previous, she was born. Many had believed that she had actually brought the dragon into being, and was tied to it's power. This fear kept all at bay._

 _This day, something was going to change. Something that no one would understand. Not even her._

 _She awoke early in the morning, as she always did. Not that you would know when morning was, as the change in the light was so little. It didn't matter much anyway, as she never slept well. The loneliness brought on by being cast out. The darkness on the outside was just as much within. But she was strong, And she would do everything she could to protect the forest and the creatures that resided there._

 _As she walked through the woods, picking the few berries that were on the bushes, she took only a few for herself. She raised her hand to the sky and birds flew in eating from her hand, leaving as quickly as they arrived. At her feet mice scurried around waiting for their turn._

 _Then off in the distance, she could see another animal coming forth. Something that didn't look familiar. It moved through the shadows like it was a shadow itself. Graceful, but like it was one with the ground, completely in tune with the surroundings._

 _As it came closer, this warrior of the forest could see that it was a cat. Blacker than the night. The eyes with a yellow glow, the incandescence growing ever brighter as it moved from the dark to the dim light. The reflection of light off the eyes seemed to amplify what hit them, and brightened the area around. As she realized what grew near, she threw the remaining barrier into the woods, and the nice followed quickly._

 _With her feet in a defensive stance, she extended her arms and a tattoo on the left started to glow. A large feather that looked as comforting as it did menacing. She reached towards the feather and grabbed hold of what appeared to be the light emanating from it. The from within the plume of the branding she pulled an arrow! As it came free of her skin, it pulled with it a long shaft, and an arrow head that looked like it was made of a gemstone. Once it was free of her arm, she used her left to reach for her right arm which was now bent in a smooth flowing curve. From almost nowhere, and yet from the arm itself, she pulled a bow. It appeared as smooth as her perfect skin, a graceful instrument of power._

 _As she threaded the arrow, and started to draw back, the cat sat down gently. The air started to fill with the most soothing sound. Like the steady beat of a bass drum, but quicker than you could count the beats. With the calmness in the air she relaxed the arrow, but her arms remained tense, and her eyes focused on the unknown cat, as it was still a threat to those she protected._

 _The purring gradually got quieter, and then the cat spoke. Not in a screechy whiney voice one would expect from a cat, but rather one of deep authority._

 _"Today, the night will end. Today, the light will shine again., and you will bring it fourth. Before the day is out, the dragon will no longer threaten this world. You, and you alone, can defeat the beast. You must defeat the beast."_

 _The young woman was aghast. How do you respond to something like that? It wasn't so much the cat spoke, but the words it said. She froze, unable to move, as the cat rose and disappeared just as it arrived, oozing into the shadows. Then, she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. The bow turned to dust, and the arrow to mist – the glowing feather tattoo fading until it was as dark as everything around._

 _Now what was she to do? Defeat the beast? Kill the dragon? Go on with her normal routines? Or run?! But she would never run. Could never run. It has always been her goal and desire to beat the dark, both on the outside and inside. And here, a mysterious cat from the shadows has told her it was her destiny. As crazy as it sounded, she couldn't not do it._

 _She looked around and it was silent. All the creatures had disappeared. Any wind had stopped. Nothing moved. It was like the world around had heard the direction, and waited in anticipation. Nenimad, the dragon, was never far, and if she was to complete this task today as directed, she would need to start hunting now._

 _As her defence was part of herself, she didn't hesitate. She immediately stepped towards the forest, which almost appeared to lean away to give her a clear path to travel. Were the trees guiding her to Nenimad? Even they wanted the beast gone as much as her. The ground in front of her which was normally a struggle to get through seemed smooth. Few rocks in her path, the ground level, and an unburdened passage._

 _As she breached a crest at the bottom of a mountain, there lay a crevice in the rock face. No less than ten times her height. While she had close encounters with Nenimad, she had never actually seen it up close. If it was ever that close, she was always in hiding for her safety. And yet, here she was, about to confront this winged behemoth. Was it really as large as the cave the lay ahead? It didn't matter. She was committed. She would overcome her fears. In just a minute._

 _Her gaze fixed on the opening in the mountain, she made the decision, and forward she moved. As she entered, the walls appeared to collapse inward, as the darkness swallowed what little light there was. The air chilled and damp; musty from the death that came from whatever lay ahead. Sensing the danger, once again, the emblem on her arm shone bright. Around her, the rough walls lit up. Within the slate grey rock was sparkles of minerals and gems, which if she didn't know what was in store, would have been soothing._

 _The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Then her arm started to burn. Like it was screaming out for her to prepare. With haste she pulled an arrow from within, and procured her bow. The end was near. For her, or Nenimad. No matter what, when this was over, only one would remain._

 _In the distance, she could see what loomed like two burning embers from a fire that was just about to die out, flickering every so often. As she got closer, they increased in size, and burned brighter; like the fire was going in reverse. After a few minutes she realized, these were the eyes of Nenimad, and the flickers were when it blinked. She couldn't be sure if the beast had seen her yet, but rather than wait to find out, she let loose her arrow, and quickly pulled another from her arm – but she hadn't been fast enough._

 _Before the arrow hit the dragon, Nenimad swung around to dodge the arrow, whipping it's tail around to hit her, and throw her into the immovable cavern wall. She didn't have much time to gather herself and roll out of the way as Nenimad blasted fire her way._

 _Struggling to breath after the impact, and the heated air around her, she released another shaft, this time making impact. The screech the lizard made was deafening. Where the arrow had hit, there was a beam of light emanating. As Nenimad shifted, shuttered, and moved, the rays moved across the walls making shadows like spectators watching a fight._

 _The dragon lunged at her, mouth wide, stained teeth dripping with saliva like the violent rivers cascading down the mountain she was currently entombed in. Jumping to the side, and launching a third arrow into the back of the dragon, a large piece of dark armour fell to the ground. The light that came fourth from this new opening could best be described as the door to a well lit house opening into the night. The shape of the large cavern could clearly be seen now with more light shining through. It was a very confusing sight though. Why, where, or what was this intense brilliance coming from?_

 _The fire in the eyes of Nenimad raged, and a rumbling growl started from its chest. Getting louder and louder as if the beginning of an explosion in slow motion. She ran backwards, ensuring not to turn away. The dragon rose, to its full monstrous height, opening its mouth. She could see a ball of fire building in the back of the throat, and she knew this was it. She let fly one final arrow that hit Nenimad squarely in the chest. The eyes burst into white flames, and the armour shattered. White jagged lines spread across the skin of the basilisk looking like frost on a leaf during a cold morning – except with beams of light coming from them. Finally, the black exterior started to fall away, more and more light shining through. The light was so bright, it was brining tears to her eyes, until there was nothing left of the beast they had seen for the last nineteen years._

 _Before this warrior now floated something mythical. Best described an angelic dragon, if that was even possible. As she stood there stunned, it spoke to her: "You have shown yourself valiant and true. Caring, and yet a warrior. Defender of those who can not protect themselves. You have battled through the darkness, theirs and your own. Be free from your burdens, and henceforth be known as Amberlynne – a strong gem produced from the trees. Now, I too will become part of you to defend you in times of need."_

 _With that, Nenimad drifted towards Amber. Decreasing in size the closer it got, but still as bright as ever. She held out her hands and arms to protect her eyes, until the creature made contact with her right arm. It burned, but like a soothing burn like getting into a hot bath. When the sting faded, so did the light, but only enough to match the luminance of the feather on her other arm. What remained, was the emblem of a white dragon._

 _Slowly, she made her way to the entrance of the cave, where she found it was raining. Cleansing the earth of the ash. The clouds were light, allowing the sun to shine through. Something she had never experienced before. She couldn't help but smile the most beautiful smile. The huge grin brought dimples and large raised cheeks. The rain washing the grime and dirt from her warm coloured skin, revealing freckles covering her face as softly and gentle and the spots on a fawn. The dark brown in her hazel eyes shifted to a vibrant green as the sun reflected off them._

 _This fine young lady had just received the most perfect of birthday gifts. Freedom. Freedom from darkness and destruction. Freedom from nameless depression. Freedom from the ugly grime. The conqueror became a defender standing by her side. She was given the glorious name Amberlynne. And from under the grime her beauty was revealed._

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. Until I write again!** **Hope everything goes well for all of you guys. :)**


End file.
